


Again I Go Unnoticed

by stannigram



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, Kissing, Unrequited Love, ends season three, mentions of Lydia/Jackson, mentions of allison/scott - Freeform, starts season one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 14:33:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1107994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stannigram/pseuds/stannigram
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allison finally meets someone that makes her feel like she is finally apart of something. Someone that makes her feel she is finally noticed, but will that person only break her heart like all the rest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Again I Go Unnoticed

**Author's Note:**

> If you decided to read this after that really bad summary than thank you! I hope it grabs your attention more than the summary did. I haven't decided if I will make this a multi chapter fic or a series of one shots yet. The chapter title is from Dashboard Confessionals, "Again I Go Unnoticed." Enjoy.

When Allison first walked down the halls of Beacon Hill’s High School she felt alone and lost like every time she transferred. Alienated from everyone who was clumped together in their own little cliques by the lockers. Staring at her like she was the new girl everyone was bound to start horrible rumors of soon.

Everyone stared when she first entered class. The Principal followed her in and asked for her to introduce herself everyone. None of the students stopped staring as she told the teacher her name. She rolled her eyes because transferring to small town schools was always the worst. In small town schools it was always the same: show up, people take notice, the whole student body reacts like she is a rabid zoo animal that should never be approached.  It was the staring that got her the most. They never stopped, it was always with _the_ staring. By the end of her first class she had accepted her title as social outcast—even despite the cute boy behind her who kept offering her his pencil. 

Walking to her locker was harder than she had expected. She avoided everyone in the hall, keeping to herself to her self as she counted down the rows of lockers to her own.

Yet, she could not shake the feeling that someone was watching her. Could not overcome the feeling that everyone was watching her every move, and judging every awkward movement of her hand, every nervous twitch of her wrist, and unfriendly glare. Causing her to close her self off even more to the others around her. Silently, she looked from both sides and convinced her self she was just being paranoid when she saw no one looking.

She dropped a few of her books in her haste to get to class, pages of paintings spilling out of the textbooks scattering across the floor.  

Suddenly, there were wisps of bright red hair ghosting over her cheek and a dazzling smile filling her eyesight.  

“Interesting.” The girl said as she bent over Allison's shoulder to look at Allison’s works, “ You must be new here. I haven’t seen you before. My name is Lydia.”

“Thanks.” Allison replied as the girl handed her paintings, “I’m Allison.”

“Well, Allison, I think we’re going to be best friends.” Lydia said with a tight smile.

\--

Lydia was a lot of Allison’s first: she was the first person to extend her hand in friendship, the first to offer Allison a place to sit in the cafeteria, the first to incorporate her into a social circle, and the first to invite herself over to the Argent’s house—even if it had only been a strategy Lydia had employed to maintain her social status in the school hierarchy. But, just like that she had become Allison’s most important person.

Lydia was also the first time Allison reached out for something, for someone, on her own. The first time she had been accepted into the ‘popular kids’ circle. The first time she had a best friend, and Allison rejoiced in the feeling of being around the other girl. Though, Allison might have been caught up in her smile and imaging those perfect pink pouty lips caressing her own, but she tried not to think about it too much.

Finding out about Jackson hurt. Seeing the two of them glued together at the hip was devastating, but Scott was nice and helped distract her from the misery of seeing the inseparable pair together in the hall. She was content just to be close to the other girl. Talking about skirts and high heels. Getting to watch the muscles in her back move as she pulled her frilly clothes over her head as she changed shirts made it all worth it.

\--

“Allison,” Lydia whined drunkenly behind her, hands fiddling with the hem of her shirt in the darkness of the night.

Allison hushes her as she worked on unlocking the door while she tried to fend off the other girl’s curious hands. Tried to ignore the stumbling fingers working their way under her shirt and up her back. Tried to ignore the pleasure of the fingertips ghost over her spine, and the want it brings with each passing stroke.  

She fiddled with the door a little longer until Lydia pushed her against the door with a strength Allison did not know she had. She is taken aback—and a little aroused—by the drunken girl's display of dominance. There is little time to think about it before her eyes meet brown eyes full of lust and all coherent thought goes out the window.

Lips attack her neck suddenly, leaving a trail of sloppy kisses in their wake. This isn’t how it is supposed to go. This is not how she wanted their first kiss to go. Isn't how she imagined in her dreams during the night, and yet Allison cannot resist the tongue pressing against her lip. As hard as she attempts to resists, she cannot help but bask in the satisfaction of having the other girl’s soft lips finally pressing the. Even though she knows the only possible outcome is pain.

Giving in, she finally reacted, their lips meeting in a fiery cacophony of teeth and tongue. Bodies moved closer together until they slotted perfectly together: crotches grinding down in glorious fiction. Allison flipped them around as she worried Lydia’s bottom lip with her teeth. Her hands reached up to squeeze the other’s breast through her green blouse, trying to get her moaning.  

“Jackson, more.” The girl whined as she withers beneath Allison’s burning touch.

 “Stop.” Allison demanded as she detangled Lydia’s hands from her hair.

Being compared to _him,_ of all people, stopped her dead in her tracks. Her hands dropped, face fall, head drooped as her heart broke into a thousand tiny pieces over the tiny omission.

Lydia is not in control here, over her body, her mind, or her emotions. She is under the influence of a bad break up and copious amounts of alcohol. The realization hit Allison hard and she cannot help the repulsion she felt with herself for letting this get so far. 

She straightens up. No need for Lydia to see her cry, not after Jackson had ripped her heart out with his stupid werewolfy claws. She wipes the tears before Lydia can see them—Lydia did not need Allison’ emotional grief added to all her post break up blues. Then she righted the girl's blouse, combed her tousled hair, and tried to explain that Jackson was not here and that it was really she the whole time. She managed to calm her down after a few threats to Jackson manhood should he ever come back from London, and they made their way back to the house.

Allison turned the key, opening the door. They stumbled through the door and up the stairs. She maneuvered the girl out of her clothes and into bed. Tucked her in and brushed the matted hair out of her face. She placed one last kiss delicately to the girl’s forehead. It does not matter now; Lydia won’t remember it in the morning.

It’s not until later, that she let the tears go. Curled in on herself when she was all alone in her big bed with only the ghost of Lydia’s lips still lingering against her own to occupy her thoughts. She greeted sleep graciously when it came for her so she could fantasize about a girl who won’t remember ruining Allison’s world when morning came.


End file.
